deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chucky vs Pinocchio
Prelude Child's Play vs Pinocchio's Revenge! ''' Interlude Wiz:Killer Dolls can hide a deep facade to enemies and victims alike. '''Boomstick: Like Chucky, The Killer Doll Wiz:And Pinocchio, Also A Killer Doll. Boomstick:hes wiz, and im boomstick wiz:and its our job to analyze their weapons,armors, and skills to see who would win a death battle. Chucky Analysis Wiz:Charles Lee Ray, also known as the Lakeshore Strangler was cornered in a toy mall, he was very injured knowing that he would soon die if he didn't take action. so he used a dark ritual to send his body to a Good Guy Doll. and was sent to a boy named Andy Barclay, who would later name him "Chucky" Boomstick:this doll is fucking crazy, i mean he has a grude for everybody! Wiz:Chucky can kill people in creative ways, he can use heavy items like axes,hammers etc. despite his small size. he has also a lot of experience in killing people because even before he turned into a doll he was a murderer. he has taken a explosion a few times and he was shown with slightly hard injuries. which is impressive for his doll body. not only that but he is crazy fast able to outrun people. he is also good at stealth but tends to use a direct assault when he feels the need to. Boomstick: would'nt want to be in this guys kill list! Wiz:But he isn't unstoppable, a second explosion would kill him, he can also be killed with only two shots from a pistols whether it be from the head or the body. he can also be easily be pissed off which is the main reason he keeps getting killed. but most importantly, the longer he stays in his doll body. his doll body would slowly turn into a human body thus getting all their weaknesses. like having his limbs easily chopped off. Boomstick:But he is still a very badass doll! Pinocchio Analysis wiz:A lawyer brought home a wooden puppet from a boy who possibly killed by his own father. his 11 year old daughter took the wooden doll. not knowing the consequences of what will happen next. Boomstick:He looks like a gay Chucky! wiz: he does, but he shouldn't be underestimated. Pinocchio is a silent killer. mostly waiting for his pray to be vulnerable. and since he looks very innocent he wouldn't be the one blamed or suspected. he can use weapons like a knife, and other sharp objects. he is also strong enough to pull a door open even if that said door was being held by an adult human. Boomstick: even after all that, he still looks a gay chucky. wiz:he has many weaknesses, firstly his body is mainly composed of wood. so fire would easily burn his body to a crisp. not only that but he is very slow. that even anyone can basically outrun him. and he mostly sits to wait out an event. Boomstick:its time for a death battle! 'Battle' (screen shows a house with a number of dead people on the floor) (chucky breaks down a door) chucky:there you are! victim:please don't kill me! chucky:too late (his knife was shoved in his forehead) (a slight sound was made in a bedroom) chucky:this is gonna be fun. (he ran quickly to the bedroom) chucky:well this is disappointing. (chucky notices a doll sitting in the bed) (chucky went up close to the wooden doll) chucky:dont you fucking stare at me! (chucky kicks him from the bed) (Pinocchio lies down on the floor, a few meters away from chucky) Pinocchio:come and get me bitch! chucky:he's alive?!?! (chucky looks from left to right then up to down, Pinocchio was gone) chucky:why are you hiding from me?, you fucking pussy! (chucky ran through the kitchen and found Pinocchio holding a knife) chucky:what are you gonna do with that thing?, tickle me or something!?!? pinnochio:enough chitchat!, a ginger like you ain't gonna beat me! chucky:what did you say!??! (chucky rushed to him, Pinocchio made a long slash with his knife, chucky ran behind him and grabbed a knife. the two dolls slashed quicky at each other, Pinocchio kicked chucky's arm so hard he disarmed him,the knife fell down near a drawer.) (chucky ran down to get his knife) Pinocchio:who's the pussy now!??! (chucky checked the drawer, it was an axe) chucky:come to papa... (chucky was stabbed several times and was thrown away in the kitchen sink) chucky:Fuck! (Pinocchio rushed to him) chucky:surprise, surprise, motherfucker. (chucky swung the axe at Pinocchio, he dodged. chucky did several fast slashes at him. Pinocchio was overwhelmed with the hits. he fell down on the floor. chucky rushed to him. and picked him up, chucky threw him away(along with his knife) near a gas tank. the knife hit the gas tank thus creating a huge explosion that affected both Pinocchio and chucky) (both were blown away 15m away from each other) (chucky appears to have lost his face and leg skin, revealing an animatronic skeleton inside)chucky:you'll pay for this! (Pinocchio tried blowing away the fires that affected his wooden body. the fires were gone but his wooden arms and legs looked quite fried) Pinocchio:too bad, I still have your axe! (chucky rushed to him with Pinocchio's knife, Pinocchio made a long slash with chucky's axe, cutting off chucky's left limb entirely.) chucky:my fucking arm!, that's it. No more Mr nice guy! (chucky ran circles around Pinocchio, Pinocchio got confused. chucky went left to slash his left arm off. then he moved right to slash his left leg off. and kicked him through a window. but Pinocchio grabbed him and they both fell down, as they were falling down they were exchanging swift punches to each other. Pinocchio grabbed chucky's knife and stabbed him with it. they both crashed down on a car) (chucky looked motionless on the hood of the car) Pinocchio:yes i did it!, time to finish the job (he crawled on the back side of the car where a metal pipe was seen) Pinocchio:wait where are you? (chucky was missing from the hood of the car) chucky:right here..(he whispered) Pinocchio:ahha! (he slashed at the direction his whisper came from) Pinocchio:okay where the fuck are you!?!? (he went inside the car to investigate) chucky:right here! (chucky slashed Pinocchio's entire body in half) chucky:don't fuck with the chuck! K. O. ! 'Epilogue' wiz: even though Pinocchio had gotten the upper hand, he wasn't fighting in intense or otherwise deadly situations like what chucky does casually. chucky was also way faster than him enough to evade him for awhile.also an explosion contains a property of fire. which heavily weakened Pinocchio. Boomstick:you could say, Pinocchio couldn't handle the heat! Chucky '-faster +' '-better body +' '-good battle strategy +' '-arrogance only prolonged the fight+' '-deadly in melee combat +' '-way more experience +' '-weaker -' '-slightly smaller -' Pinocchio '-slightly bigger +' '-stronger +' '-more vulnerable body -' '-less battle experience -' '-slower -' '-smartness wasn't enough to combat him -' '-mostly runs away when things turn heated -' 'Next time on DB...' (it shows a clip of randy cunningham 9th grade ninja) (then it slowly fades, revealing jake long the red fire breathing dragon) Ninja! vs Dragon! Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Toys' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card